


Harry Potter x Reader Sfw Alphabet

by Kintsukuroi97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alphabet, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, SFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintsukuroi97/pseuds/Kintsukuroi97
Summary: Sfw alphabet with the boy who lived himself, Harry James Potter!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader, Harry Potter/You
Kudos: 59





	Harry Potter x Reader Sfw Alphabet

SFW ALPHABET TEMPLATE  
A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)  
Harry is pretty affectionate, though not as much in public. While he does shy away a bit in public, he loves to hug you and hold your hand while he walks you to class. When you’re in private he always has his arm around you and loves to kiss you. His favorite is when you two are sitting on the couch in the common room with his arm is around you while you talk to Ron and Hermione.   
B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)  
The friendship would start when you were young and slowly started to grow into more. He would be unquestionably loyal and protective of you. He loves making you laugh and loves when he can talk to you since you see him for who he really is instead of the Boy who Lived.  
C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)  
Harry James Potter loves to cuddle. He really doesn’t have a preference for any position, but he loves how intimate it is. Just the two of you cuddling after a long day and just talking and being together is perfect to him. He loves how safe and peaceful these moments are.   
D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)  
When the war ends and he feels like he can finally breathe, he would want to settle down rather quickly. He’s known you’re the one for him for a long time and he wants to begin a normal life with you. He’s really good at cooking and cleaning from his time at the Dursley’s and knowing what they did to Harry breaks your heart. So, you both divide chores evenly and often clean together, playing some music and just enjoying the domestic moment.   
E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)  
If he had to break up with you, he knew it would break his heart, but your safety was the most important thing in the world to him. He would always love you, there wasn’t a world in which he didn’t. he would do it gently and you would understand but it both left you empty inside.   
F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)  
He would be slightly afraid of you getting hurt because of him and that would keep from committing to you. Once Voldemort is dead and the death eaters are imprisoned then he would finally feel safe enough to commit. Once he felt safe, he would want to get married fairly quickly, seeing as you both had endured so much together and not wanting to spend any more time apart.   
G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)  
He would be very gentle with you seeing how much pain you both have endured together, the last thing he would want is to do is hurt you. Whether it’s physical or emotionally, he would treat you so gently because you were everything to him.   
H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)  
Though Harry would never admit it, he loves hugs from everyone but most of all from you. He would hug you every day and remind you how much he loves you and hugs you like it’s the last time, knowing not to take a day with you for granted.   
I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)  
It would take him a long time to say that he loved you because he felt that once he said it that the you would be in more danger from the death eaters. He knew he loved you for a very long time before he said it, thinking that not saying it made you safer.   
J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)  
Harry is a jealous guy and he knows it. He hates when other guys try to get too close to you and will have to restrain himself from shooting hexes at them. He gets very angry and will walk over and put his arm around you while glaring at the other person. When you take Harry by his arm to talk to him, you’ll remind his that he has nothing to worry about and he’ll feel a little silly after its over and tell you how afraid he is to lose you.   
K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)  
His kisses are different every time, but he always shows you that he loves you. From giving you a quick kiss after he walks you to class from the passionate kisses when the two of you are alone. He loves feeling your lips under his and is never shy about telling you this. He loves when you kiss his scar. To him it’s a reminder of Voldemort and the night he lost his parents but to you it’s a part of him and you love all parts of him.   
L = Little ones (How are they around children?)  
He’s a bit awkward at first, especially with babies, but after seeing how you interact with them, his tension would start to melt away and he relaxed around them. After watching you interact with babies, he would start to imagine having a baby with you and he realizes how much he wants kids with you.   
M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)  
Mornings are spent by together just enjoying your time with each other before you get ready for the day. But it was these mornings together that reminded him of the love the two of you of the love you had for each other.   
N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)  
Nights are often spent cuddling and catching each other up on their days. If there not quiet moments together, there spent at the burrow surrounded by the people you consider family. The burrow may be loud, but these people are loved by the both of you. Either your nights are with your large family or spent quietly just between the two of you.   
O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)  
Being friends for a long time meant that you two were already very comfortable telling each other things. When you start dating, he was slow to tell you even more secrets, until he knew you were the one. Slowly but surely, he told you his deepest and darkest secrets, knowing he could trust you completely.   
P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)  
He does have a temper but not with you. He’s very patient and calm when it comes to you. He never wants to upset and anger his precious girlfriend. When you two would fight, he felt like it was all his fault and he would try to make it up to you only for you to apologize too and remind him that it wasn’t all his fault. Overall, you very rarely even fought, and Harry intended to keep it that way.   
Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)  
He wasn’t the most observant, but he felt that this could be a good thing. He would always learn new things about you and it always surprised and amazed him when he saw you doing something new. He may forget, but he always is reminded of how special you are.   
R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)  
His favorite moment was your first kiss. It was his happiest moment and the one he thought of when he produced his Patronus. It was the happiest he ever felt, and he would always remember the perfection of that moment.   
S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)  
He’s incredibly protective, he’s already lost so many people, he can’t lose you too. He would even ask Dumbledore to protect you and made sure you knew every defensive and offensive spell you can so you can never be hurt.   
T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)  
He’d put in effort and blush the entire time. From dates on the Quidditch bitch, to Madam Puddifoot’s, to an anniversary dinner by the black lake, he always wanted you to know how much he loved you. He would go to the ends of the earth for you and wants you to know it.   
U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)  
His bad habit would be his jealousy. He was very possessive and sometimes this caused the two of you to fight from time to time. He wanted you to be with him, but you needed him to respect your boundaries. Eventually, the two of you would make up and find a happy middle where you both were happy.   
V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)  
He’s not concerned about looks at all and you amaze him even in your pajamas or in a ball gown. You’re beautiful because of who you were.   
W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)  
He’s terrified of losing you, knowing that he would never be whole again if he lost you. You were his world and he couldn’t even bear the thought of a life without you.   
X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)  
Harry had a ring long before you he asked you to marry him. He even got it in a similar style to the ring his mom wore. When you weren’t at home, he would take it out and look at the ring and imagine your future together.   
Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)  
He wouldn’t like someone who is mean or abusive. He suffered enough cruelty by the Dursley’s that a partner being kind would be essential.   
Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habit of theirs?)  
He always naps when it rains, and he wanted to nap with you. The bad weather made him want to stay home and relax with you. He loves feeling your body cuddled up against yours and when it rains, he brings you up to your bedroom and cuddled you until you both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading!!! Please comment and kudos because it makes my day!
> 
> Also, feel free to request a new character!!! I've already done Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy! But please comment any character you want!!


End file.
